


We start with stars in our eyes

by Snowy_leopard848



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy sucks, Michael needs to be protected, Multi, My First Fanfic, Rich needs to be protected, Squip sucks too, blind!michael, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_leopard848/pseuds/Snowy_leopard848
Summary: We all know the night of the fire at Jakes party was a horrifying event with some awful repercussions. Such as Jake breaking both his legs and Rich ending up in a full body cast with numerous burn marks.But what if they weren't the only ones who were left in the fire too long?What if a certain crying boy in a bathroom didn't know of the danger just beyond the door. What if when he did find out it was too late and he stayed in the burning house longer than he should have.....





	1. Michael in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So ya this is a thing that i did. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors it's my first attempt. Thanks for actually clicking on my thing, like wow. And there will be more chapters no real update times though. And ya hope you enjoy!

Michael's Pov

He wanted to leave. He wanted to leave this dreaded party and go home. Go home so he could cry in the privacy of his own home, not Jake Dillingers dirty bathroom.

Cry because his 'best friend' of 12 years just abandoned him. Cry because his 'best-' no 'only friend' just called him Loser. Not "a loser" just Loser, like a title. Cry because his "player 2" pushed him out of the of the way after ignoring his existence for months.

All he wanted to do right now was leave without being noticed, and just go home.

But as he went to leave, the door handle burned his hand when he went to grab it. "OW! Fuck that handle is hot." 'Wait.... what?' Why on earth was the door handle hot? And then he heard it, someone from outside the door screaming followed by many others joining in. "FIRE!!!!" 

No. No no no no no! This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't! 

He started to panic and the adrenaline of the moment kicked in. He wrapped his burnt hand in his sweater sleeve and grabbed the boor handel again. He twisted the handel yanking the door open. Smoke started bellowing into the room burning his eyes. He breathed in suddenly and was sent into a violent coughing fit as the door frame was enveloped in flames. Using in sweater sleeve to cover his mouth and nose from the smoke he rushed out of the room. Speeding down the narrow strip of hallway not currently up in flames he ran towards the stairs. Just his luck, the stairs were completely covered in sizzling hot flames. 

He tried to think of how else he could get out of the buring house because the stairs were a big no-no. At first he thought of trying to find a window and hoping to god there's a bush underneath it. But all the rooms were up in flames so finding a safe window to exit from was also a no-go. 

He was trapped. He was trapped and going to die in the burning building of a party he wasn't even invited too!

He was desperate and had no other choices at this very moment. So he jumped. He jumped as far as his shaking legs could take him down the burning stairs. 

Suddenly he felt heat. Then pain. Extreme, excruciating pain. He let out a blood-curdling scream that tour through his dry, aching throat.

And then it all went black.  
~~~~~~


	2. What Big Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy wasn't expecting his first party to pan out like this. Well what can you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok!! People actuality read this um thanks like so much! This chapter is a bit longer, hope you enjoy. Also i don't have this whole story planned out but i do have the next few chapters in mind so those shouldn't take too long. Again thanks and have a great day!

Jeremy's Pov

"Get out of my way Loser" he pushed Michael out of the way and slammed the door behind him. He stomped down the hallway angrily and headed to the kitchen. He really needed a drink right now. Before even a drip of the drink touched his tongue his Squip stopped him.

"J-jeremy you really s-shouldn't drink that" "And why not?" He was having one hell of a night and all he wanted was some relief. "The alcohol is staring to wear of, give me a second to analyze what has happe- oh god" "Ya, your telling me." 

"Uh ok than, well it could probably be worse-" "How could it possibly be any worse! My relationship with Brooke is ruined, Jake probably still wants to kill me, and i just called my best friend 'Loser' and then proceeded to abandoned him in the bathroom!" 

Before he went on any further he was interrupted by Richard Goranski shaking him and yelling in his face. "Hey umm...... Jeremy right? Got any Mountain Dew Red?"  
"Um noooo. Why?" Rich didn't answer him just let go of his arms and screamed out. 

"SERIOUSLY DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHERE THE FUCK I CAN GET SOME MOUNTAIN DEW RED!"

"Jeremy i suggest we leave immediately" "What, why?" "I am no longer asking Jeremy, it is imperative you leave now." Why did he have to leave so suddenly. Sure tonight hadn't gone as planned but maybe he could fix it somehow. He could try to talk to Christine and maybe ask her out on a date.

"No, there is no time to talk with Christine we need to leave now" "Wait how did you know i wa-" "Remember Jeremy im in your brain, i always know what your thinking." Oh ya, he forgot about that. "Ok now that we've cleared that up, we're leaving NOW"

"WHY!?" "There is no time for explanations now Jeremy, something bad is going to happen and it'd be best to not stick around for it." Sighing in frustration he finally gave in, no longer putting up a fight. The time it took for him and the Squip to have their little squabble was all it took though. 

"FIRE!!!" Wait, what! "I told you Jeremy, now we must leave before it's too late." "Wait but what about all the other guests?!" He couldn't just leave he had to make sure everyone got out, whether he liked them or not. "They can take care of them self Jeremy, my main objective is to make sure you get out alright. "Well my main objective is to make sure no one dies at the stupid party!"

He was no longer listing to the Squip and was rushing through the party helping everyone, including himself, get out safe. Once everyone was outside he tried his best to block of the exit with the help of some football players from the party.

Finally getting a chance to breath he scanned the yard filled with drunk shell shocked teens.

He saw Chloe starring intensely at the house with no emotions just starting into space. Brooke was still crying in the corner of some bushes, geez he felt bad she really didn't deserve that. Christine was nearly hyperventilating next to a furiously typing, most likely to gossip about the fire, Jenna. 

Looking a little more he saw an unconscious, and heavy burned, Rich. He was lying on top of a screaming Jake next to the ambulance. Once they pulled Rich of Jake, Jere saw Jake's legs- OH SHIT were they broken?!?!?! Ouch. 

Looking around a little more he saw everyone wlse who was at the party Madeline and even Dustin Kropp. Everyone who had been invited to the party was outside, safe and unscathed, for the most part. Wait, everone who was invited that means..........

No. No no no. Nononononono!!!! He couldn't be in there still he had to be safe, he just had to be!!

Jeremy's breaths were coming in short uneven gasps, and his heart decided to stop doing its job and drop to the pit of his stomach. He started frantically searching around the yard and sides of the building. Nothing! 

After asking teens who all said something along the lines of "no" "leave me alone, creep" or "who now?" He was fed up. He sprinted towards the door trying to pull of the many barricades blocking the door. But soon enough kids from the party were grabbing his arms and trying to stop him.

"Kid what the fuck are you doing?! You can't go back in there you'll die!" "JEREMY! This is not a option you must leave now before the situation gets any worse than it already is." Wait, was that the Squip talking or the kids from the party? He honestly couldn't tell at this point and really didn't care. 

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Stop it, let me go he's in there still I've got to get him!" "Wow wow, just calm down kid, take some deep breaths. There's no one left in there we already checked, everyone is outside" No they didn't understand and he was still in there. 

"Let go of me I have to go in there and help him! I left him alone before and I'm not going to do it again! Let me go!!!" These guys weren't helping and he's stuck in there and probably getting hurt by the second. What if he's dead? Oh god no, SOMEONE HAS TO SAVE HIM! "Please help him! He's still in there he's going to die you have to do something!!"

"Lets get him out of here" "Agreed" "Someone call this kids parents he's freaking out!" Jeremy was thrashing around wildly. He had to get in there and help him, whether these guys were standing in his way or not!

Suddenly a loud crash and a deafening crack sound came from the crackling building. Jeremy's blood ran cold and his head shot up faster than he believed was even possible for human being. And then he saw it the roof of the building was collapsing in on itself with him still in it!

"MICHAEL!"


	3. Im just dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors. But im back! Sorry for basically abandoning this for a while, just didn't feel like writing lately. But anyways hope you enjoy!

Empty. Dark. Nothingness. Quiet. Loss. Neverending. Weakness. Gone. Accident. Mistake. Guilt. Regret. Pain.......

All of these were words that Michael absolutely hated. People often said they hated words because they don't like the sound of how the words were said, or what people use the words to describe. But Michael hated these words for different reasons. He hated what they meant or implied. 

Empty. Empty can be described as so many things are in so many situations. It can be the loss of a loved one and feeling like there's nothing left, it can be an empty room with white walls that you're trapped in. It mostly never describes anything good.

Mistake. Something as simple as breaking your moms vase by playing baseball in the living room, to something as huge as getting into a car accident because you were texting and driving. From small consequences to big consequences mistakes are almost never a good thing and nobody wants to make them. But we still do, whether we like it or not.

Guilt and Regret. Bad things happen to anyone whether they are a good person or not. And it can be a terrible horrible feeling that is gut-wrenching and twists inside your stomach till it's unbearable. Or it can simply be feeling guilty because you forgot to buy your sister a birthday present.

Pain. Pain is probably Michaels least favorite thing on the entire planet. It's uncomfortable and weather it's smaller big you never like it or want it. Unlike guilt or regrets, mistakes, or emptiness, pain is always bad. From a paper cuts to almost being burned alive in a building and being crushed under the fallen roof of a building, pain sucks.

Pain. The first sensation Michael felt after he fell and it all went black. He woke up to a light but steady beeping sound and unimaginable pain. Everything hurt, and no he's not joking, EVERYTHING. 

He had burns all over his body that stung despite how many drugs he knew he for sure was on right now. His arm was in a sling and if he tried to move it he felt as if a rabbid dog thought it was a chew toy. He was hooked to breathing machines due to all the smoke he inhaled and the roof falling on top of him on the stares. 

But despite all the pain he finally woke up he tried to move and at least function just a bit. After trying and failing to prop himself up he let out a groan of pain and fell back down on the stone bed. He decided to settle for just opening his eyes to get a good look around. Bracing himself for blinding light, because yes he has been in a hospital before, he wearily opened his eyes and-

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing. It was just Empty and Dark. No light just the expanding Nothingness, everything was Gone. No,no no nonononono!!!!!!!!!!

It was just the shock from waking up! He can see it's just too bright! Or no wait, this is a dream! Right it's a dream he'll open his eyes and see everything again! Please please please just see something, ANYTHING!!!

~Jeremy's point of view~

"Oh god no" "Someone get him to breath" "He won't stop hyperventilating ugh, stop him from struggling" "We need to sedate him!" As multiple nurses and doctors work on keeping Michael from stopping breathing i can't move a muscle. Seeing my best friend scream in agony and thrash around in his bed, im completely paralyzed.

"Nurse, get him out of here now!" "Yes sir"  
I feel somone gently grab my arm and pull me towards the down, whispering small reassurances. She got me out of the room in my dazed sleep like state. Once out of the room i couldn't help but think that all of this is my fault. If i just hadn't called him that and left him there! What if we hadn't gotten him out, he could have died. He almost did.....

~Flashback~

 

"MICHAEL!" Without even thinking I push past everone else and fling myself into the building. I can still faintly hear people outside calling after me, but no one dare followed.

I rush through the house fast as i can without burning myself or dieing, literally.I can't here anything over the pounding in my ears, but i continue on pure adrenaline and fear. I can feel places where debree and broken beer bottles have cut my skin, but the pit in my stomach outways all the pain. I have no clue where he might be but I last saw him in the bathroom upstairs so i head for the stairs. I felt ready for anything but then......

Once I found him all my hope and bravery was gone in a flash, and i could feel the bile rise in my throat. Michael was terribly burned and scarred with dust and ash covering his body. His arm was twisting in an unnatural way and his body was pinned under fallen roof. His glasses were broken and it looked like they had cut his face because his head was bleeding. 

Attempting to withhokd the vile tasting substance rising up his throught he shakily stepped forward. As much as he wanted to gingerlyabd carefully remove the debree he had no time. So in no time at all he started ripping the wood and rubble of him, and picking up in a bridal like fashion.

As soon as he turnedaround to get out he heard yelling and saw someone emerging from the smoke. Calling out to them in hopes of someone helping him carry out Michael he saw them figure. It was a firefighter! 

Said figure rushed over to the lanky teen attempting to carry his friend and grabbed Michael out of his arms. "Kid! You really shouldn't be in here, we need to get out now follow me!" "O-o-okay." 

~Flashback~

 

He hadn't even realized he had been crying until the same nurse started gently shaking him. "Kid you okay? Hey, hey deep breatgs son, deep breaths."

God how had it all gone to shit so fast! What started all these awful-"Greetings Jeremy, don't you think know would be an adequate time to continue our main goal?" HIM! Jeremy knew that robotic voice anywhere, he suddenly shot up out of his chair.

"YOU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyyaaaayyyyy, tension! As always thanks for reading all comments and kudos are appreciated, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
